


Fleet-Limb'd and Beautiful

by st_aurafina



Category: Lord John Grey - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wishes Stephan would make his intentions clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleet-Limb'd and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



> Set just before _Lord John Grey and the Succubus_. 
> 
> Title from _An Arab's Farewell to His Horse_ by Caroline Norton.

John had always loved the bustle and practicalities of the stable. Regalia and military protocol made a pleasant pageantry, but there was something to be said for shedding one's jacket and working up a sweat with the curry comb and brush. It was a good opportunity to get to know this new horse, and Karolus certainly enjoyed the attention, for all he was doted upon by the stable boys. He pressed his head to John's chest while John combed out his forelock, and the trust made John glow warm as much as the exertion. 

He knew someone approached the stall even before he heard boots on the cobblestones; from Karolus' pricked ears and friendly snort, John knew it must be a friend. 

"I come across a happy sight this morning," said Stephan. "You are liking him, the big grey?" He reached a hand out towards Karolus, and the big horse nibbled his fingers affectionately. 

John smiled, and leaned against Karolus' shoulder. "We are becoming acquainted," he said. "I would like to think we shall make a good partnership in time. Thank you again, Stephan." 

"I knew he would be good for you." Stephan nodded in John's direction. "He is fine-boned, you see. A big heart, yes, but too light to carry me well. No, he is for you, this one." 

John slipped a halter over Karolus' head, once again glowing, this time with confused pleasing affection. He did not know exactly – and would never dare to ask – what Stephan's intentions were with this gift, this wonderful horse. For now, though, it was enough to walk side by side with him to turn Karolus out for a run. 

They both leaned on the fence like old farmers, watching Karolus stamp his feet in mock-outrage at the light sprinkling of snow on the field. 

"Yes," said Stephan, watching the big grey stallion frolic like a foal. "It will ease my heart to know you are well mounted." 

Oh, come now, thought John, looking at him sideways. The problem with Hanoverian soldiers – or Hanoverian Landgraves, or perhaps just Stephan himself – was that they were very straightforward, so much so that on the rare occasion that they decided to be devious, one fell for it every single time. 

Stephan was watching him, too, his expression suitably grave for such a serious matter. Then he smiled, eyes creasing merrily. He took John by the shoulders and kissed him soundly on both cheeks. "My dearest friend!" he bellowed. "We must drink together now. A toast to the success of this new partnership." 

Resigned to being perpetually, frustratingly aroused, John nodded, and followed him back to the barracks. Perhaps with enough brandy in them, one of them would find their courage and make their purpose clear.


End file.
